Abrazar los recuerdos
by Chirrizz-su
Summary: Todos estos momentos que pase contigo los guardare, los abrazare. Piensa en los momentos que pasamos juntos. Y recuerda, el lazo que unimos con nuestras manos que no se rompa... de nuevo. (Lo se, no soy buena con los summary, pero denle una oportunidad).


**Disclaimer:** Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z y sus personajes no me pertenece.

**Nota:**

AU, OoC. Alguno que otro error ortográfico.

* * *

><p>Abrazar los Recuerdos<p>

* * *

><p>- ¡<em>Por favor! responde, despierta, abre los ojos, mueve tus manos... tan siquiera un simple pestañeo... ¡Valla! creo que es otro intento fallido. <em>

_¿Desea abortar el proyecto flor?_

_- Solo... solo... no importa, luego volveré._

_Eliminando rastros de memoria: 1%... 10% - 15% - 25%... 80% - 100%. Carga completa_

_Archivo de memoria: Eliminado_

_Eliminando archivo del proyecto: 1% - 20% - 30%..._

Se dice que cuando alguien de mi tipo "despierta" lo primero que siente es pesadez, seguida de una luz blanca cegadora, o al menos para eso fui programada a saber. Pero este no es mi caso. Esa luz que esperaba nunca llego, lo primero que llego fue un fuerte ardor en mis "retinas" obligando a cerrar los "parpados" de nuevo, pesadez... pesadez llego después seguida de un color oscuro que llenaba el lugar donde estaba.

Realmente no sé si en verdad "desperté" o seguía como antes, esperando aquella voz que tanto anhelaba _'¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué no he vuelto a oír esa voz?'_ han pasado varias cargas de eliminación de esta otra voz desconocida; Y no la he vuelto a escuchar. Tristes conversaciones, alegres, llenas de miedo, de esperanza y muchos más sentimientos encontraba en tu voz. Ahora no logro recordar/distinguir en cual conversación representabas estos sentimientos, pero...

- _¡Wow, 30% Realmente has tardado! ¿Cuánto tiempo tomara en eliminarse por completo?- _Ahí está de nuevo esa voz, realmente es la voz que aún recuerdo ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de seguir escuchándola? _'habla más, no dejes de hablar, sígueme contando cualquier cosa, lo que sea'._

Sentimientos salieron a flote. Algo que creí suprimido dentro de mí. Recuerdos, sentimientos, me fueron suprimidos... eliminados o solo partes de ellos. Solo para darme cuenta de que tu voz era lo único que faltaba, lo único que necesitaba y que anhelaba cada vez que desaparecía.

El ardor en mis retinas se duplicaron y la oscuridad fue desvaneciendo, mi "respiración" comenzó a obstruirse y mi garganta expulso con dificultad aire que, al salir de mi boca, formaban círculos para después elevarse frente a mis ojos, gritos ahogados fueron seguidos de golpes con mis manos a esa barrera transparente frente a mí, el cual bloqueaba la mayoría de mis movimientos.

_Eliminando archivo del proyecto: 1% - 20% - 30% - 35%... 29%._

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

_-_Te equivocaste de número. Un momento, 29%- Con un rayo de esperanza dentro de mí, entro a un cuarto blanco y despliego las cortinas para hallarme con un tubo de cristal que contiene dentro lo que he estado esperando que funcionara durante años. Una gran preocupación comenzó a invadirme al ver su máscara de oxígeno flotando en el "liquido" y sus manos apretando su cuello como si de esta manera obstruyeras el paso del agua que comenzaba a entrar atreves de su garganta y fosas nasales. _'como se me ocurre distraerme, ¡se está ahogando!'_ me llamo la atención. Con agilidad me deslizo atreves de la mesa y comienzo a teclear una serie de dígitos, un 'clic' se escucha y el líquido que contiene el tubo comienza a descender. Veo como tiene pequeñas convulsiones, quisiera colocar de nuevo la máscara, pero no es necesario, solo falta que el sistema se adapte al oxigeno; algo por lo cual fue programada.

Las convulsiones cesan y su "respiración" se estabiliza. Tomo del estante una toalla de algodón color beige y cubro su desnudo cuerpo. Ella observa su cuerpo, creí que su rostro se tornaría de un color carmesí seguido de un grito, lo único que hizo fue mirarme a los ojos y volvió su vista a la toalla que la cubría. _- _¿Por qué el de esta acción?, ¿acaso tiene una función importante?- La vergüenza que pensé que le ocurriría nunca llego, incluso intento liberarse de la toalla que la cubría en ese instante.

- No te la quites por favor, más al rato iré por ropa adecuada. Mientras, ¿puedo realizarte una serie de preguntas?

- ¿Preguntas? Por qué no, adelante- Respondió con una sonrisa sin ningún sentimiento... como si solo fuese dibujada por un pintor inexperto.

- ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Trato de hacer las preguntas más sencillas a las que debe responder con facilidad.

_- ¿Cuál es mi nombre?: no se ha encontrado nada- _Es raro que no haya respondido esto, verifico si no hay un error. _'Archivo de memoria: Eliminado' _Ese es el problema_._

- ¿Para que fuiste creada?- Pregunto nuevamente para cerciorarme de no haberme equivocado.

- ¿Para qué fui creada?: No se ha encontrado nada, otra alternativa seria: Destruir la soledad y guardar... algo, no se ha encontrado nada- Supongo que debo hacer esto manualmente.

- ¿Quién soy? ¿Recuerdas, mi voz?- Hablo con el mismo tono utilizado en las conversaciones anteriores, antes de darme por vencido.

_- _Tu voz- Hizo una pausa de quince segundos. - Eres el que me llamo intento fallido- Eso no me lo esperaba, entonces significa que aún recuerda algo,

- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- Ultimo que recuerdo_: Te necesito, Sigo con la esperanza de verte despertar, es tu cumpleaños- _Bien, no recuerda mucho. Eso sucedió hace un mes y he estado fuera tres semanas con cuatro días_- _¡_Por favor! responde, despierta, abre los ojos, mueve tus manos... tan siquiera un simple pestañeo...- _Entonces, solo tiene recuerdo de tres días atrás antes de irme.

- Hasta ahí- La interrumpo abruptamente. - es suficiente no te esfuerces demasiado. Ven toma mi mano.

- ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Acaso piensas destruirme manualmente?- No sé qué anda mal. Su actitud pesimista no ayudara en nada. Necesito cerciorarme de que esa actitud desaparezca.

_- _No, yo no podría hacerte eso, además sonare egoísta pero, si te destruyera, estaría echando a perder años de trabajo y yo_..._

_- _Tu dijiste 'otro intento' eso significa que no fui la única. ¿O sí?- Interrumpió, como si conociera todo lo que hice en estos últimos años.

- Mejor vamos a salir y así podrás ver lo maravilloso y alegre que es la vida- Extiendo mi mano con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

_- _¿Alegre?- Pregunto mientras mantenía su vista hacia la nada, como si estuviera analizando cada centímetro de a habitación donde nos encontrábamos. El silencio comenzó a hacerse presente y la incomodidad no tardo en presenciarse; no quise que esto se prolongara, así que opte en responder su pregunta.

- Si, es un sentimiento. Tú lo tienes, me asegure de eso, pero el programa elimino cualquier rastro de memoria y una parte de tus "sentimientos", lo bueno es que fui algo precavido e instale una un programa de repuesto... por si se dañaba el primero o no se ejecutaba como lo programe.

- Entonces ¿significa que puedo recuperar lo que se eliminó de mí?

- Si, y no. No puedo recuperar lo que ha sido eliminado, pero si puedo activar el repuesto, provocando que experimentes y logres distinguir cual es cual.

- ¿Cómo lo sabré? me refiero a como lograre distinguirlo- Susurro sin expresión alguna, observando el cansancio en mis ojos.

- Eso no se puede explicar. Tu misma tendrás que experimentar esas sensaciones, luego veremos qué sucederá- De nuevo estaba el silencio tan incómodo que no podía soportar ni un segundo más. Comencé a perderme en mis pensamientos, en lo más recóndito, no sé cuánto tiempo estuve así, hasta que ella me libero de ellos, con unas simples palabras:

- Así que...- Se arrepintió de lo que iba a decir y cambio de tema. - ¿Saldré con esto en mí?- Señalo la toalla beige que la cubría.

Planeo quitársela de nuevo, la sangre subió hasta el tope de mis mejillas, sentía que me daría un derrame. Con un movimiento rápido levante la toalla del suelo y cerrando los ojos le dije que se la pusiera de nuevo. Di la vuelta en busca de ropa casual para ella.

Cuando termino de vestirse me sorprendí. No traía la que yo le había dado, esta consistía en una blusa con las mangas holgadas color crema y una falda color azul celeste que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Lo que ella llevaba puesto era una falda entablada a cuadros de color rosa con morado que llegaba dos dedos por encima de la rodilla y una camisa rosa claro de manga larga descubierta de los hombros donde solo era adornado por unos tirantes delgados color blancos. Su pelo estaba atado en una coleta de lado con un lazo color blanco y tenía unas zapatillas con un tacón de cinco centímetros.

- Perdón por no ponerme la ropa que me diste pero los colores eran demasiado claro y eso me recordaba a esta habitación, además observe algunas fotos tuyas y ninguna tenia el estilo del primer conjunto.

- No te disculpes, fue mi culpa. Así te vez mejor, debí suponer que te gustaban los colores alegres. Después de todo eso es lo que refleja tu rostro... uno alegre

- ¿¡Deberás crees que me veo alegre!? Aún sigo sin saber cómo es- Agacha su mirara y solo observa el piso.

- Vamos- Extiendo mi mano nuevamente, ella duda, pero finalmente me toma de la mano.

Cuando salimos al exterior, ella en un movimiento de auto reflejo cubre su rostro de la luz. Ella baja su brazo que cubría su rostro y observa el horizonte.

Ni un a pequeña sonrisa formó. Su expresión era neutra, lo único que hacia era ver un punto fijo; se giro para verme.

- Porque no me muestro como ellos- Señalo a un grupo de niños que solo jugaban entre ellos, riendo y gritando de la emoción mientras jugaban a las atrapadas.

- Es cuestión de tiempo- Mentí. Ni yo mismo sabia lo que sucedía con ella, sin embargo aun mantenía la esperanza en que se recuperara.

- Me siento... no se como debería sentirme, pero... puedo asegurar que me veo como el- Giro mi vista para ver a un señor sentado en un banco, cabizbaja, apunto de estallar en llanto.

- Sera mejor ir a otro lado- Me siento frustrado verla así, le doy la indicación de subir a mi auto, ella obedece.

Conduzco atravesando el bosque, después de media hora los arboles comienza a escasear. Llego a mi casa, bajo del auto y le menciono que no hay porque temer, que aguarde un momento.

Bajo los frustrante escalones en forma de caracol, saco una llave de mi bolsillo y a inserto en la cerradura de mi escritorio, dentro de uno de los cajones saco una memoria y varios documentos ordenados en folders tamaño carta y oficio. Antes de salir de mi habitación fijo mi atención en un disco; lo tomo de su lugar y lo guardo junto a las otras cosas.

Al salir de la casa la encuentro fuera del auto con la mirada perdida, estaba abrazándose a si misma. - Estoy temblando, ¿acaso me llevaste a este lugar solo para deshacerte de mi?- Puedo ver una que otra lagrima deslizarse atreves de sus mejillas.

Un abrazo, siento como soy correspondido, comienza a hipear y se aferra a mi camisa. Seco sus lagrimas, me mira atónita, y sin darle una sola orden se suelta de mi agarre y sube por su propia voluntad al auto.

Estando dentro comienzo a dudar de mi mismo y me debato entre sacar la memoria o conservarla, juego con las cosas que están dentro de la bolsa, al final tomo una decisión definitiva.

Saco de una bolsa un disco y lo pongo en un reproductor. Una melodía, se escucha como intro y diez segundos después aparece un video donde salgo yo con ella y dos de mis amigos con sus novias. Era joven, no sabia con exactitud mi edad, lo había olvidado.

- ¿Podemos ir?- Su voz fue en un tono dulce, con un cierto aire infantil. Lo que menos me esperaba era ver una sonrisa de su parte, y sin embargo ahí estaba. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Asiento con la cabeza y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

~ * 0 * ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~ _~ * 0 *_ ~

**Tres horas después...**

Comienzo a reconocer varios sentimientos salir a flote. El me llevo a una extensión enorme de arena donde mas adelante había agua que se movían por voluntad propia, con mis manos trate de tomar algo de agua, como el dijo que era, pero esta fluyo a través de mis dedos, la probé y sabia salada. El solo rio, sentí como su risa llego a contagiarme y sin pensarlo me encontraba riendo con él. Esta vez sin dudas en mi interior puedo decir que me divertí entando en su presencia.

Sigo sus pasos y mientras me explica mas sobre nuestro alrededor, los sentimientos, sus lugares favoritos, incluso se atreve mencionar que esto lo hacíamos cada fin de semana. Pero... no recuerdo nada, esa es la razón por la cual no debo perder ni un segundo de explicación.

No puedo estar mas tiempo de pie caigo rendida al suelo. Él se muestra... ¿Qué era esa expresión... preocupado?, se muestra preocupado. - Me duelen los pies.

Se sienta a mi lado. Quiero cerrar mis ojos cuando un silbido atrae mi atención y veo una variedad de colores.

- ¡Mira! ¿No es hermoso? ¿Qué son todos estos colores destellar en el mar azul de allá arriba? como si fueran a florecer.

- No es el mar, es el cielo- Responde.

- A mí no me engañas en cielo es de un azul alegre... no de un azul triste ¿Acaso los colores destellantes lo están lastimando?- Siento que mi pregunta fue ingenua, solo el sentir una opresión en mi pecho siento que estoy arruinando todo...

- El cielo no está triste. Las luces que mencionas se llaman fuegos artificiales o pirotécnicos y no están lastimando al cielo. Simplemente es de noche, y cuando es de noche el color azul claro del cielo cambia de color a uno más obscuro.

- Ya me preguntaba como esos hermosos colores lastimarían algo tan bello como el cielo.

Me siento hipnotizada, no puedo despegar mi vista del cielo, no quiero irme... mis manos parecen ser atrapados por algo, entonces lo veo a él sujetando mi mano.

- T-tus manos...- Tartamudeo a lo cual el me mira con extrañeza y se aferra mas a mi. Quise seguir hablando pero el se me adelantó.

- Nuestras manos están unidas, ya lo note ¿acaso eso es malo?- Pregunta. - Si te incomoda puedo...- Niego con la cabeza y curvo una sonrisa para darle a entender que no es de preocuparse. - En ese caso- Él vuelve a tomar mis manos y las lleva hacia su pecho algo a lo cual reacciono con nerviosismo mientras siento mis mejillas arder. - ¿Lo sientes? Así reacciona mi corazón cuando estoy cerca de ti.

¿No se que sea este sentimiento? Es diferente y tan reconfortante. No quiero dejar de sentirlo. Recargo mi cabeza en su cuello, el me abraza.

El cielo al parecer odia esta acción pues comienza a llorar. Dejo de sentir el abrazo por un momento, el cielo deja de llorar.

- Así esta mejor- El abrazo vuelve y observo a ese encantador hombre sostener una... - Es una sombrilla, con esta la lluvia no puede mojarnos- Sin decir una palabra el adivino mi duda respecto a ese objeto. -... al menos no mas de lo que ya estamos.

Quisiera que...

100%

Eliminación completada.

- ¡AHHH!- Aprieto mi pecho. No sé si a esto las personas lo llaman dolor. Siento mi cuerpo artificial entumirse y varias descargas recorrer mi cuerpo, mi cuerpo comienza a temblar por fuera, me derrumbo y un grito de agonía sale de mi nuevamente.

- ¡Momo! ¿Qué sucede?- Ahí esta de nuevo, otra vez la preocupación invade su rostro.

_Finalmente comienzo a cerrar los ojos. Otra vez esta oscuridad que me seguirá a todos lados. Torpemente entrelazo mi mano junta la tuya, y doy una sonrisa débil._

_Quisiera decir su nombre, solo hay un problema. No se como se llama._

_Él se da cuenta del problema, saca un pequeño aparato y teclea rápido en el. - Aguanta, solo necesita cancelar y... ¿Qué?, ¿Cómo que no se puede? Abortar, abortar, abortar, cancelar. ¡Mier...!- Tus esfuerzos son inútiles, lo sé. No queda de otra ya no hay marcha atrás solamente diré: _

_- _Gracias...

- No, aun no agradezcas, por favor no te apagues, no los vuelvas a cerrar, te necesito a mi lado... ¡TE AMO Momoko Akatsutsumi! te amo ¡no me vuelvas a abandonar!- Veo en tu rostro recorrer parte del mar salado en forma de gotas, estas triste... estas llorando. Quiero decir: _lo siento_, pero ya no puedo. Finalmente la oscuridad me alcanzó y mi cuerpo comenzó a desvanecerse en el aire. Un grito de agonía es lo último que alcanzó a escuchar de tu parte. Todos estos momentos que pase contigo los guardare, los abrazare con todas mis fuerzas para que no huyan. Piensa en los momentos que pasamos juntos, tal vez mis recuerdos se borran con facilidad atreves de una computadora, otra máquina como yo, pero los tuyos... aun los puedes conservar y esos nadie lo podrá borrar; abrázalos como yo. Y recuerda, el lazo que unimos con nuestras manos que no se rompa... de nuevo. _Gracias por todo, Brick._

**...Fin...**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Hola_**

_**Se que no puse al principio del fic el nombre de los personajes, pero quería ver si con la pequeña pista al principio, identificaron de quien se trataba.**_

_** Además, quería dejar a la imaginación de ustedes cual pareja se acoplaba al trama, ya si ustedes pensaban que era la pareja azul o la verde; disculpen... la disculpa también la incluyo por el final (Quise escribir un final feliz, pero no me agrado la idea y este fue el resultado).**_

_**Ni idea de si es o no lamentable para ustedes si no hay una continuación. **_

_**Bien, si les da curiosidad del porque Momoko no es un humano y del pasado entre ella y Brick. ¿Cuál fue la razón? o quieren saber que sucedió. Puedo mandarles por PM una corta reseña (si me lo piden); ya que tengo en mente otras ideas para unos one-shots y otra idea que no será de Demashitaa (no seguiré escribiendo sobre eso, tal vez ustedes lo tomen como spam) y como no quiero demorar más actualizar... **_

_**Ok, basta de escribir, esto es todo. **_

**Bye...**


End file.
